Five Peas in a Pod
by sandy-hair-salty-air
Summary: After an ah-mazing summer, the PC is back, and ready to rule the school, but so is The Unbelievably Pretty Commitee, who just might ruin the whole 8th grade experience. . . Lot's of OCs


**Authors Note:  
****Hey guys, this is my _first_ fanfic ever,. . . so I don't know exactly how long it's going to be. . . I'd really like some reviews, but not too harsh please! Well hope you enjoy :) **

**Oh yeah and by the way, my fic is going to have _tons_ of OC's (Other Characters, made up by me hehe :D) so if you don't like that, then just don't read it :P**

* * *

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room**

**September 1st**

**7:32 AM**

Massie Block twirled in front of her full length mirror, she was still unsure whether this outfit would say 'hot 8th grade Alpha, ready to conquer the school' or 'wannabe LBR with no power'. "Bean whaddya think?" Massie asked, her cute black pug. Bean circled her once and let out a little yip. Massie was once again proud of her little puppy, she had extremely good fashion sense. "It's perfect isn't it" she concluded, but there was something missing. Although her high waisted dark wash, short shorts complemented her flawlessly tanned legs. And the cute, white, cropped cable-knit v-neck poncho from the Ralph Lauren Black line (obviously a present from Alicia), which she wore over a purple tank top gave her an chic yet sophisticated look, and she especially loved its flared half sleeves. And her brown, bohemian looking sandals elongated her legs and slimmed her calves. She knew the ensemble needed something extra.

She opened her purple jewelry box and took a look inside, and realized she had forgotten her _key _accessory, her charm bracelet! How could she have forgotten? She fastened it on her hand, and admired how it fell on her slim wrist. The 3 star charms on her bracelet faced up towards her. Maybe it was lucky, a sign that she would be accepted as alpha, . . .*BLEEP BLEEP, BLEEP BLEEP*

"Ugh nawt again" Massie complained, it was the sound of the little white intercom next to Massie's bed. She sat down on her bed making sure not to crinkle the perfectly folded sheets. Her friends called her room "The iPad" since it was completely white except for her royal purple bed sheets. She had gotten inspiration from a hotel room that was completely white where the only pop of colour was a bowl of green apples sitting in a white bowl. She picked up the little phone "Massie, darling come down fast, Isaac is wait and you don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?" Massie's Mom Kendra asked. "Yeah mom be right down" she replied exasperatedly.

Massie took one last look in the mirror, and applied a coat of Sugar Cookie Glossip Girl lipgloss. As one of her many birthday presents, Massie's parents got her a "Frequent Glosser" membership card to Glossip Girl, so every morning she got a new exotic flavor of Glossip Girl lipgloss delivered to her door. She nodded once at her reflection, picked up her Marc Jacobs Khaki calf leather bag, and walked out the door. On her way downstairs she almost bumped into the Block family's house keeper Inez. Inez, has a deep tan, and beautiful black hair, Massie always thinks that Inez must have been extremely pretty back when she was young. Massie loved Inez like a grandmother, and Inez equally adored her as well. "Bye Inez," Massie called, "Goodbye Miss Block" Inez replied.

Massie continued down the stairs and towards the dining room, where she saw her parents. "Hi Mom, hi Dad" she said, "Hi darling," her dad William Block replied, "Isaac's waiting. . ." her mom announced, _again_. "'Kay, 'kay, I'm going," Massie replied irritatedly. Massie walked out of the house and towards the Range Rover, Claire was already sitting inside filing her nails. When Massie opened the door and hopped in Claire looked up, Massie gave her a once-over, and noted that Claire actually looked good. She wore a mid-thigh length blue, cap sleeved, casual, knit dress, and although it was Forever 21, Massie forgave her because it was just too cute. Claire accessorized it well with a skinny braided belt around her waist, and white leggings under her dress, and a cute (once again Forever 21) turquoise lacquered owl necklace. Massie looked down at Claire's feet, and sighed, she was wearing her ridiculous Keds.

"Kuh-laire how many times have I told you, nawt to wear Keds? They're worse than a _fashion-don't _they're a _fashion-don't-even-think-about-it_!" Massie exclaimed. "They were the only thing that went with my outfit!" Claire replied in defense. "It's okay" Massie said with an exasperated sigh "I thought something like this might happen so I brought these with me, just in case. Luckily they match your outfit!" Massie took out a pair of Salvator Ferragamo sling back, cork-heeled wedges. "Thanks Mass," Claire said.

"Are we ready ladies?" Isaac asked. Isaac like Inez showed traces of a better looking past. "Yes we are, Isaac, can we please go to the Rivera's first to pick up Alicia," Massie asked. On the way to Alicia's house Claire and Massie talked about how they were going to make it known to the rest of the 8th grade and the rest of the school that they where the Alphas of OCD.

* * *

**The Rivera Mansion, Westchester**

**Front Lawn**

**September 1st**

**7:49**

The Rover jolted to a stop, in front of a huge mansion, and the curvy Spanish brunette who was sitting on the steps texting at a terrific speed on an iPhone stood up and sauntered towards the car. She was wearing a cute off-the-shoulder shirt with a green, white, and grey geometrical pattern, over mint green skinny jeans, and white, open-toe wedges from Barney's.

"Ehmagawd Leesh, you look _stunning_, your tan is _perfect_!'" Massie exclaimed upon seeing her beta. "Yeah, _flawless_." Claire added. "Thanks guys," Alicia responded "And just wait until tomorrow, . . ." "'Cause I get better-looking every day!" the three girls finished, shouting. "Okay, better head off to pick up Dylan." Massie said.

* * *

**The Marvil Residence, Westchester**

**Driveway**

**September 1st**

**7:54**

The Rover stopped once more in front of an equally large mansion as before, and a pretty ginger girl walked out the door. She wore a cute studded denim vest, and matching skinny jeans, over a plain white tank top. And of course she wore her most well known accessory, her flaming red hair, naturally curly, in a ponytail.

"Dyl, once again your hair is _pantene-o-licious_" Massie stated "Thanks Mass, you look great, and Claire, I love your dress, can I borrow it sometime?" Dylan pleaded. "Haha, sure" Claire laughed, "And off we go to Kristen's place." Massie commanded.

* * *

**The Gregory Apartment**

**Driveway**

**September 1st**

**8:00**

The Range Rover stopped one last time to pick up Kristen, who was wearing the most hideous peasant skirt in vivd orange, and a fluorescent green long sleeved sweater. "Um, Kris. . . um, you look. . ." Massie started "Well, you definitely won't get lost!" she finished. "Oh haha," Kristen replied, she swiftly pulled of the orange monstrosity revealing her toned soccer legs in a cute grey short shorts, and quickly ripped off her green sweater underneath she was wearing a yellow, halter-necked, sleeveless ruffled blouse.

"Ah and the transformation is complete, now you look stunning" Massie stated, Kristen stuck her tongue out at her. "Off to school" Dylan burped. "_Ewww_" Alicia complained, everyone else giggled hysterically. "Okay seriously guys, how are we supposed to rule the school" Massie asked on a more serious note. "Well, if we analyze our competition first, you know see if they're pretty, smart or cunning. . . and then once we found their weakness we destroythem, maybe that would work?" Kristen pointed out. "Ehmagawd, that would really work, and if we're nice to everyone else, so they like us more than the competition, it could really work" Claire pointed out. "Pur-fect." Massie declared.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day, Westchester**

**Front Lawn**

**September 1st**

**8:03**

"Guys we have a small problem" Alicia pointed out. They had just arrived at the school, and strutting out from the car ahead of them, were the hottest girls anyone of them had _ever_ seen. Their leader had shiny black hair, and amber eyes just like Massie, she was wearing the same outfit as Massie just with a cuter bag. Her beta was a petite asian girl with huge almond shaped green eyes, and the _guh-lossiest_ raven-black hair the world had ever seen. Behind her walked a cute girl with white blonde in the same clothes as Claire, just wearing Keds. . . And she pulled it off! And just behind the blonde walked a red-head with a poker-straight hair, and another girl with honey blonde hair, and legs almost as great, or even better than Kristen's.

"Eh" Dylan started "Ma" Kristen continued "_Gawd_" Massie concluded. "I think I died and didn't end up in heaven!" Dylan exclaimed. "Ladies, I think we just met the 'competition'!" Massie announced.


End file.
